unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Chloe Frazer
Chloe Frazer is an Australian treasure hunter introduced in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. Chloe and Nathan Drake were in a relationship for some time in the past before the events of Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. A skilled professional, little is known about Chloe's history but she's regarded as being in high demand and is referred to as the best driver in the business multiple times. She has gained a reputation for her unscrupulous methods, and her views on morality are far more flexible than Drake's. Biography An Australian native, Chloe Frazer is as tough and capable as she is beautiful. She's known throughout Drake's world as a gifted and adaptable treasure hunter with a nice ass and a long list of impressive accomplishments to her name. Equally comfortable in a gunfight or a fistfight — whatever the occasion demands — she's in hot demand for jobs that lesser fortune hunters would turn down flat. Although Flynn doesn't realize it, Nate and Chloe go way back, well before Nate's previous adventure, and Nate is surprised — and a bit delighted — to see her when they're re-introduced to one another. Witty and practical, she makes a great addition to any team, although her moral compass has a tendency to spin and her reckless nature can sometimes make her unpredictable. Chloe obviously values her friends — but she also has a strong sense of self-preservation and self-interest. It's not always clear to those around her which side of her character will win out when push comes to shove... ''Uncharted comic Volkov Castle As Nathan Drake and Victor Sullivan plan to steal the Amber Seal (that reveals the whereabouts of the Amber Room in Agartha) from a black auction being held in Volkov Castle, Ukraine, they arrive the next night scouting out the castle grounds, marking patrol routes and a secret entrance. But while they're doing this, Nate is discovered by Chloe, who points her gun at him and says: '"Always knew we'd meet someday... just didn't think I'd have to kill you."' As she is about to shoot Nate, he is able to throw dust into her eyes and escape. At the auction, Nate is caught by Russian mob leader Mykola Rusnak (who is in charge of the black market auction) for snooping around but Chloe claims he's with her. Nate doesn't thank her and plans to steal the Amber Seal before the auction. However, Chloe appears to be trying to steal the artifact too, and she and Nate get into a scuffle. After the fight, they stumble upon the Amber Seal, but Chloe accidentally sets off the alarm. Nate and Chloe escape outside and Chloe flees while Nate takes the Seal for himself. Later that night, Drake and Sully are rescued by Chloe from Rusnak, who had held them captive. The trio drives away in a jeep and Chloe performs a risky maneuver to send the pursuing Rusnak off the side of a cliff to his death. Nate and Sully allow Chloe to tag along with them to find the Amber Room. North Pole After the train ride to the North Pole, Nate, Sully, and Chloe locate the airstrip where Michael and Rose Doughty (siblings who are also searching for the Amber Room) are about to depart to Agartha. The trio plans to steal the Doughtys' plane, but they are caught and the siblings force Sully to fly them to Agartha or else they will kill Chloe. Sully complies and flies the plane through a gorge into a cave. As Sully stays behind to fix the damages to the plane, the group finds Sir Richard Byrd's encampment and Chloe discovers that the Amber Room was destroyed. As Michael and Rose are arguing on how to restore their family name, Nate and Chloe escape through the main doors leading to Agartha. Nate and Chloe are pursued by the Doughtys and their hired mercenaries. After the two jump over a gap, they come across a bridge made of World War II planes, suspended over a river of lava. Chloe realizes that Nate allowed her tag along because he is attracted to her. As they continue on in a tunnel, Chloe accidentally falls into a hole. Nate slides down into the hole to find Chloe unharmed, but the Doughtys have caught up to them. However, the Smoking Gods (creatures that live in Agartha) attack and kill the mercenaries. After Chloe saved Nate from a Smoking God, she grabs a rocket launcher and shoots the walls to create a cave in, holding the Smoking Gods back. The group then sees Agartha ahead of them in the tunnel. Agartha As Michael and Rose marvel at the city, Chloe pulls out her camera and takes a picture of a flying machine for her client. Michael plans to kill Nate, but Chloe pulls her gun out on him. Rose intervenes, resulting in a scuffle between her and Chloe with Rose defeating her. While Michael holds Nate and Chloe at gun point, Rose finds a wall made of diamonds that's holding back a flow of lava. Rose and Michael get into another argument with Rose killing him and she pulls a diamond out of the wall, releasing the lava. The lava flow kills Rose while Chloe and Nate run. The Smoking Gods pursue them as the city collapses. Nate falls into a river of lava, but Chloe comes back to save him by having Sully fly in with the plane. The trio escapes through a volcano as it erupts and wash ashore on a beach. Later that night while Sully is flirting with women on the beach, Chloe and Nate go to a hotel room and make love. The next morning, Chloe leaves a note on the bed for Nate that says: "See you around, cowboy. No regrets." Chloe is seen driving away in a jeep on the phone with her client. She tells him that she has obtained pictures of the flying machines in Agartha and wants her money ready for her. ''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Beach Bar Nathan Drake is taking time out at a bar when he his approached by Chloe and Harry Flynn who ask him to assist them in stealing a Mongolian oil lamp from an Istanbul museum that may hold the answer to the location of Marco Polo's Lost Fleet. Before they leave, Chloe finds Nate taking a rest in his hotel room, and having dated years ago, they argue about him walking out on her. However, they reconcile and decide to go through with the job as planned, but then run away together after taking their cut of the profits. Istanbul Flynn and Nate acquire the lamp, which contains a map showing that the Lost Fleet had been transporting the Cintamani Stone from Shambhala, before being thrown ashore on Borneo by a tsunami. Taking the map, Flynn betrays Nate by shooting the museum's display cases, alerting the guards. Nate is arrested and imprisoned for three months before Victor Sullivan and Chloe secure his release. Borneo Flynn brings the information to the Serbian war criminal Zoran Lazarevic. They work together to try and find the Cintamani Stone which supposedly grants immortality to the one who controls it. They, along with Chloe (who is acting as a double agent, secretly helping Nate), travel to Borneo in search of the Lost Fleet. Chloe assists Nate and Sullivan in their search for the Cintamani Stone by setting up a distraction along the edge of Lazarevic's camp with C4 charges. Eventually, the trio finds a tomb containing the bodies of Polo's shipmates, as well as a golden Tibetan Phurba and a map that has a message on it from Polo, pointing towards a specific temple in Nepal. They also learn that the Lost Fleet never took the Cintamani Stone from Shambhala, and deduce that Lazarevic is in fact trying to pick up Polo's exact trail back to Shambala. As they leave the tomb, Chloe "betrays" them as Flynn and Lazarevic's men show up. Chloe takes the map from them and gives it to Flynn. Flynn learns of the temple in Nepal and tells Chloe and two soldiers to take Nate and Sullivan back to Lazarevic to be killed. However, Chloe shoots the two soldiers and tells Nate to go to Nepal, where she will meet him. Rather than go to Nepal, Sullivan decides to take a vacation. Nepal In Nepal, Chloe assists Nate in finding the hidden temple. Along the way, they encounter Elena Fisher and Jeff, Fisher's cameraman. Elena is in Nepal reporting on the crimes of Lazarevic, who has turned the city into a warzone searching for the Cintamani Stone. When they find the temple, Chloe and Nate complete a series of puzzles to learn that the Cintamani Stone and Shambhala are in the Himalayas. As they exit the temple, Lazarevic's men ambush them, and Jeff is wounded. Nate insists on escaping Nepal with Elena and the injured Jeff, despite Chloe's strong disapproval. The group eventually reaches a dead end. Hearing more soldiers coming up behind them, Chloe once again betrays the group, holding them at gunpoint when Flynn and the mercenaries show up in the room and Flynn orders her to be taken to a train. Jeff is executed by Lazarevic, and after failing to bargain with him, Nate and Elena make an escape. Train Nate and Elena are separated when he boards Lazarevic's train in an effort to rescue Chloe. After fighting through several waves of Lazarevic's mercenaries and Lieutenant Draza, Nate finally catches up with Chloe. However, she refuses to leave with him, stating that she didn't want to be rescued in the first place. They argue, but Flynn shoots him in the abdomen. Chloe manages to stop Flynn from killing Nate long enough for him to retreat into another car. As he collapses, he shoots a gas canister in an effort to kill the soldiers advancing towards him, but in doing so, derails the train, which is left hanging over a cliff. The Monastery Chloe doesn't see Nate again until much later. Having survived the train crash, Nate, with Elena's help, trails Lazarevic through the Himalayas to reacquire the Phurba dagger. He finds Chloe, Flynn and Lazarevic in the room believed to hold the key to Shambala. Lazarevic is angry that Flynn has been no help so far. When Chloe is alone, Nate takes the dagger from her, before finally opening the gate to Shambala. Shambhala .]] Nate leaves Elena in the care of Chloe when he goes to kill Lazarevic, and tells Chloe to escape Shambhala immediately. After defeating Lazarevic, Nathan saves Chloe from a Guardian, and the three of them quickly evacuate the city as it begins to crumble. They return to a nearby Tibetan Village, and Chloe decides that it's her turn to walk away, realizing that Nate is in love with Elena. Sully promptly chases after her. ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Since the events of Uncharted 2, Chloe has remained in the business of treasure hunting and has returned to help Nate in his quest to find the Atlantis of the Sands. London Whilst Nate, Sully and Charlie Cutter act out the set up in order to flush out Marlowe, Chloe waits in her van for them to return. Once the setup has ran smoothly, she follows Marlowe's car, watching it disappear through a green door. When the others arrive, she hands them torches and guns and the four of them investigate the garage. Inside, Nate discovers a secret entrance to Marlowe's base. Sully, Nate and Cutter go deeper underground, while Chloe waits up top with the getaway van. Chloe is waiting when her three allies emerge, and they escape in her van. When they reach safety, the four of them discuss the next step. They decide that Nate and Sully will travel to France, while Cutter and Chloe will go to Syria. Syria and Chloe.]] After exploring the Syrian castle, Chloe and Cutter bump into Nate and Sully. Nate had feared that Talbot's men had captured them, but instead realises that Chloes phone was broken (as usual) and Cutter had not topped up his pre-paid phone. The four of them fight through the castle until they reach the pillars marking the entrance to the crypt. Using Cutter's notes, Chloe discovers that the entrance lies at the middle pillar. They make their way into the crypt. Cutter, drugged by Talbot, attacks Nate, clutching at his neck. Chloe begs Cutter to stop. Cutter snaps out of it, letting go of Drake. After acquiring the amulet, the heroes hear Talbot's men arrive. They quickly discover an exit, but this only leads to Talbot. The four heroes are separated from Talbot and his men by a deadly drop. Cutter shoots Talbot after pretending to still be drugged, and the four of them run for it. Cutter ends up trapped on a tower with Marlowe and Talbot. They light a fire before him. Chloe finds it unbearable. Eventually Cutter jumps, breaking his leg. This forces Sully to carry him out of the castle whilst Nate and Chloe fend off Talbot's men. They find a tour bus and steal it to escape. Chloe confronts Nate in the bus, explaining it was too close. She tells him to let it go, but Cutter warns Nate that if he does he will never forgive him. Sullivan later confirms to Elena that Chloe backed out when Cutter broke his leg. Appearance Chloe is very physically attractive, and is constantly seen as such, this being one of the main reasons Elena Fisher was jealous of her when she turned up with Nate. Tall, with dark hair tied back, usually wearing clothes to display her figure, she was described by the developers as 'one of their favourite characters to create'. Her ass is a running joke, not only in the games, but within the community itself, and much of Nate's ass-related humour comes from this. She is confident in herself and usually makes a witty remark back, unlike Elena, who sighs when Nate seems to make a joke about the 'view' when they're climbing. In all, Chloe is very much presented as a much more sensual character than Elena, with Hennig describing her as the 'darker side of Nate, and the bad girl to Elena's very innocent girl-next-door'. Developer Comments Sze Jones - Lead Character Artist: "Chloe has a very strong and unique personality. The biggest challenge in working on her for Uncharted 3 was not only to retain the original likeness of Chloe, but also to portray both the sensual and warrior sides of her. To achieve this, we invested tremendous energy and time in her skin-tone balance; layers of skin blemishes and subtle beauty marks were meticulously placed in order to create a natural, girl-next-door look without applying too many artificial cosmetics. Chloe's eyebrows are among her most distinguishing 'trademark' features: it was a challenge to control the weight of their thickness against her dark, olive skin without them looking masculine." Personality Chloe has a dry sense of humor and a rather complicated personality. Initially, she appears to value her own well being above all else, but her attitude changes towards the end of Uncharted 2. Chloe is first and foremost a survivor; that is, she displays this attitude. She is very willing to walk away from situations she knows are above her accepted danger and is frivolous with human life that is not her own. This is seen with Jeff, as she is ready to leave him behind compared to the more idealistic Nate and Elena. Despite this, she is willing to put her life at risk for those she cares about. This is seen with Charlie, presented in a very similar situation to Jeff. Though his wounds were not mortal he still slowed the group down significantly. She is quick to take action and stays positive in dangerous situations. She is intelligent and very aware of her limits. Like Sully and Elena, Chloe is against Nate finding Ubar knowing that he is risking all their lives for no real gain. Relationships Nathan Drake: Frazer's relationship with him was rocky, (as the same with Elena), and although she never was Nate's partner at first and even going as far as about to kill Nate once, by Issue: 3 she was willing to work with Nate to find the Amber Room. By Among Thieves Chloe has been able to trust Nate but without his own trust at the same time. She gets protective of him, and can be quite playful, teasing him about his love for Elena. They exchange easy banter, such as when they are walking in the temples underground and Nate argues with her that it's 'romantic'. She tries to stop Flynn killing Nate, but doesn't exchange any true feelings of relief when she finds out he is alive, though the situation wasn't exactly perfect for it. By the end, she shows enough care for Nate that she willing for him to make the decisions which are best for him, and they remain friends, teaming up again in U3. Elena Fisher: She and Elena share a dislike for one and other. For Chloe it is when Nate starts to favor Elena over her, and for Elena it is on first sight. Jealousy between both women, and a disbelief in what Nate can see in the other. As the game progresses, they start to build a grudging respect for one and other, Chloe stating that Elena was a good shot for journalist, and the latter openly thanking Chloe when she helps her after Flynn wounds her with a grenade. Despite this, the two don't get much chance to interact, though Chloe does express scorn when Jeff and Elena are in trouble. By the end of U2, both seem to have reached a respect, with Chloe even gracefully pulling out when it is clear Nate loves Elena. In U3, they don't meet on-screen, but Elena does voice disbelief that Nate and Sully are still working with her when her name is brought up. Victor Sullivan: Victor appears to show a large interest for Chloe, as seen in the Uncharted 2: Among Thieves ending. She doesn't seem to mind him. They appear as friends in U3, fist bumping and joking with each other. Charlie Cutter: Their relationship appears far more complicated than first seen. They appear to be friends, or at least good partners, but when Charlie is wounded in Syria, it is Chloe who expresses the most concern, expressing she can't even watch, when it seems likely Charlie is going to die, and she is the one to bring him out of his drugged state when he is strangling Nate. She also stops Sully from killing him, and it is this that suggests at a deeper relationship, though nothing has been confirmed. Weapons Appearances/Actors Game Year Voice Actor Motion Capture Actor Notes Uncharted 2: Among Thieves 2009 Claudia Black Claudia Black First Appearance Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception 2011 Claudia Black Claudia Black Uncharted (comic) 2011 N/A N/A Appears In ''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves *Chapter 1 - A Rock and a Hard Place (Flashback) *Chapter 2 - Breaking and Entering *Chapter 3 - Borneo (Voice) *Chapter 4 - The Dig *Chapter 5 - Urban Warfare *Chapter 6 - Desperate Times *Chapter 7 - They're Coming With Us *Chapter 8 - The City's Secret *Chapter 9 - Path of Light *Chapter 10 - Only One Way Out *Chapter 11 - Keep Moving *Chapter 12 - A Train to Catch (Cameo) *Chapter 14 - Tunnel Vision *Chapter 23 - Reunion (Cameo) *Chapter 24 - The Road to Shambhala *Chapter 25 - Broken Paradise *Chapter 26 - Tree of Life Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception *Chapter 4 - Run to Ground *Chapter 5 - London Underground (Cameo) *Chapter 8 - The Citadel *Chapter 9 - The Middle Way Trivia * Chloe has a custom .45 Defender that can be purchased in the Bonus menu, after ''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves has been completed. * She appears to have a dagger in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, but does not use it. * Before Nathan, Sully, Cutter and Chloe part ways to France and Syria, Chloe reflects on the possible dangers from the last time they travelled the world. Her point is later proved when Cutter breaks his leg. * In both games Chloe appears in, she has been described as being "the best driver in the business" first by Harry Flynn and secondly by Charlie Cutter. * While in London, she drives a Mercedes-Benz Sprinter. * Chloe, alongside Talbot, shares her surname with an automobile marques from the 1900s. *Chloe and Elena Fisher were the only lead characters in the series to hit Nathan Drake (Elena giving him a right hook on the side of his left eye in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, while Chloe kneed him in the crotch in the ''Uncharted'' comic). *Sully knew Elena before Chloe, but the comic would dispute this. Sully seems not to know Chloe before U2, with Nate saying 'you're not the best judge of character', Sully calling her a 'friend of Nate', saying 'you sure know how to pick 'em' and 'I like her', all making references to the fact that he is not familiar with her, having never met her before — the comic could be considered to be Non-Canon for this reason, especially if it was after DF, when Nate would be in a relationship with Elena, or having broken up, just meeting Chloe, through Flynn, again. All the timing is off and character interactions in the first sources (the games) would contradict with external media (comics, spin-offs etc.), that not developed by ND. The two do not match up and this can conflict with the history of Uncharted. *As stated in the Uncharted 2 section, she was once in love with Nate, but since the end of Uncharted 2 she has accepted that he is in love with Elena. *It is very ironic how in the Uncharted comic, Chloe says Nate will never get inside her pants but she ends up having sex with him twice (first during the montage in the Uncharted comic and second in the beginning of U2 where she lightly forces herself on top of him on his bed). *Many characters have commented on her back-side saying "She has a nice ass." *Chloe was so heavily promoted during development of Uncharted 2 that it was initially believed that she would serve as Elena Fisher's replacement in the game. *Claudia Black was going to be the original voice for Elena. * In The Last of Us art book, there is a picture of Chloe Frazer at the store in Pittsburgh. Gallery Chloe Frazer render.jpg|Chloe's Uncharted 2 render Chloe 7.jpg|Nate and Chloe re-meet Chloe 1.jpg Chloe 2.jpg Chloe 4.jpg|Chloe in her street clothes Chloe 6.jpg Chloe 5.jpg Copy of Chloe 11.jpg Chloe 9.jpg Chloe 8.jpg|Chloe in Borneo chloe_winter_gear-121x300.jpg|Chloe in chapter 23 to the end of the game Uncharted_Chloe-Frazer-red-vest.bmp.jpg Chloe.jpg Chloe Frazer 11.JPG CF6.png|Chloe Frazer Uncharted 3 Chloe.png|Chloe to the rescue! Chloe Borneo.jpg Chloe MP skin.jpg Hiest-Chloe.jpg Chloe Stub.png U3 Chloe.jpg|Chloe in the Uncharted 3 TV Spot # 1 1_0.jpg|Chloe, along with Drake and Flynn in the beginning of Chapter 2 Breaking and Entering Drake and Chloe.png Nepal chloe.jpg winter chloe.jpg Category:Uncharted 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Uncharted 2 Multiplayer Skins Category:Nate's Allies Category:Female Characters Category:Uncharted 3 Category:Uncharted 3 Characters Category:Uncharted 3 Multiplayer Skins Category:Uncharted comic Category:Uncharted comic characters Category:Protagonist